Old Way's New Family
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: Michelangelo was taken by the Kraang when they were mutated, he was experiment on and had lived most of his life shelter and alone. He doesn't know what the word "Family," means, but when he meets those that look like him, he's about to learn what life is truly worth living for.(Set in 2012 version and complete.)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Michelangelo was taken by the Kraang when they were mutated, he was experiment on and had lived most of his life shelter and alone. He doesn't know what the word "Family," means, but when he meet those that look like him, he's about to learn what life is truly worth living for.**

 **Disclaimed: let's face it, the chance of me owning TMNT is the same chance that I will win the lotter. It just, isn't, going to happen and wishing on a shooting star just won't help, but I do own this pancake. It's really tasty.**

" _ **Italics." / Thinking.**_

* * *

Yosh smiles to himself as he carried out for small baby turtles from the pet store he wasn't expecting himself to buy them. However he couldn't help and pass up the opportunity, he blinks stooping in his tracks a strange man had bumped into him.

"Sorry, sir," Yosh said, but the man didn't reply back and instead kept walking on.

The strange man was soon joined with a couple of his friends Yosh could sense something strange about then. Looking down in his hands where the four turtles were playing around, his eyes narrowed and deicide to follow them.

Following the men into an ally way, he had admit to himself that following seven strange men alone was not the smartest idea, he holds onto the tank in his hands tighter as they looked around at him. He frowns as they brought out there weapons the next thing Yosh knew they were shotting at him, dogging attacks, one, by one. Each off the strange men drops to the ground. Yosh didn't have time to notice that one of the men, had drop a container with a strange light green liquid, nor did he take notice that the men were really robots.

However he did see the liquid covering the ground his four baby turtles had started to grow not too tall, but the size of a small child. He himself started to form as he cried out in pain, his skin, and replace by fur and his fingernails replace by claws. He had changed, his eyes widen as a strange creature that looked like a pink brain attack his face.

The turtles try to fight the strange man that was taking one of them away, they watch there brother leave and cry out, but nobody could do anything. Yosh pulls the creature away from his face and sees one of the turtles taken away.

Knowing it wasn't safe for them to be on the surface he fed with the three remains into New York sewers. He had tried to find the fourth one that was taken away, but no such luck. As for the three turtles that were left he name then Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello if only the fourth one was still with them he would have name him Michelangelo.

 **15 years later**

Splinter smiles as he eats his meal, watching his three sons, eat along with him, it had been 15 years since that day and even though Splinter could never have found his fourth son. It had only made him love his three sons just as more.

"Hmm, my son's, is something troubling you?"

The three exchanges glances before huddling into a group, backs turned to their father.

"You tell, them," Raph said.

"Me? Why do I have to do it?" Leo answers.

"Because you're the oldest," Donnie protests.

"Yeah, but it was Raph idea."

"So, I say you telling him and that's it, Leo," Leo's eyes narrowed.

"Wow, Raph, what a great arrangement."

"Shut up, Donnie."

"My sons?" Splinter said. The boys turned around to face him Leo clears his throat and walks towards his adopted father.

"Um, sensei we were wondering. Now that were old enough, could we go out onto the surface?" Splinter raise an eyebrow, he had, know, that his sons would soon one day asked, but as a parent he feared that worse.

"Yes … and no." he smile assume as his sons let out a frustrations groan.

"I hate it when he does that," Raph mutters.

"But sensei," Donnie adds. "We can't stay down here for ever, surly we have to go out onto the surface one day. Why can't that day be today?" Splinter frowned as Donnie used his puppy dog eyes soon his older brothers joined in as will.

"Very well, I knew that this day would, come. However I do have rules that you must follow, do I make myself clear?" His sons smiled back at him. "You are to hide in shadows and not to be seen by humans, you are only allowed to go when nightfall and be back before the sun set's. Is this clear?"

"Hai sensei."

"Very well," Splinter closed his eyes, but open one to see his sons jumping about with joy.

Night time had soon, came he watched the three leave the lair for the first time after standing there and staring he had soon walk off into the dojo. Splinter sat down in front of the tree and meditate, even though he could not have found the fourth one that was taken away from him, he had mange to contact him.

* * *

A fear full turtle sat inside a prison cell where the kraang had kept him for years, he had been beaten and experiment on. He felt his stomach growl; he hadn't eaten in such a long time the Kranng had made him wait for his food sometimes it would be weeks before he was given a proper meal. They would only give him small amounts not enough to keep his strength, but enough to keep him going.

He didn't know why he is still alive and didn't give up years ago.

" _Do not give up my, son."_

He sighs to himself; the voice was back, he voice often, came and echo kind thoughts into his mind.

" _But I want to," he reply._

" _I know my son, but you must stay strong I have hope a family will, come to find you."_

" _Family?"_

This had brought the turtle attention the voice would often speak off a family, but he didn't know what a family was. He wasn't even sure if he had one, but the voice had mention he did, he had also gave him a name

" _Yes my son, a family. Isn't that your dream?"_

" _I've always wanted a family."_

The turtle hugs his legs into himself looking over towards the Kraang with a sad expression.

" _Can I asked you my name again, if that isn't too much to asked?"_ the voice let out warm chuckled.

" _Indeed my son, your name is Michelangelo."_

" _Michelangelo. Thank you it makes me feel as if I belong somewhere."_

" _You do my, son and we will find you."_

" _I try to tell them, you know the Kraang, but when I do they say I don't have a name and that my life isn't anything special."_

Mikey could feel tears down his cheeks he didn't even think he had any left.

" _Oh my son, do not think such a thing. When your family finds you, you will be welcomed with open arms."_

" _Can you please tell me about them, about my family?"_

Michelangelo had loved the stories the voice would give him about his family. Even though he had never seen then before, he image them, Leonardo sounds like a caring soul, loyal to those close to him. Raphael seems tough and mysterious, but yet warm and loving, Donatello, he wasn't quite sure on Donatello even though he was sure he was just as loving as the other two.

The voice had told him that Donatello was the youngest, but Michelangelo himself was told he was the real youngest. He wonder if Donatello would open him with open arms, but the voice had mention that he had always wanted a little brother and that he should not have doubt himself. He had told the voice that he view the three as the leader, the warrior and the brains.

The voice had asked why, but Michelangelo had just said it was the personality the three was descried to have.

" _Stay strong my, son."_

" _I will try Splinter."_

" _Very well, we will find you one day, but for now this is a goodbye."_

" _Please don't go."_

However it was already too late the voice had left him along again, he wimp as strong hands lift him up, he didn't dare to look as he felt himself hit a cold floor.

* * *

Three brothers jumped from roof top to roof top, they had mange to get something that noun of them had tried. They were unsure of what the strange food was when Raphael had scared a human, but the turtles saw that others would eat it was will. Knowing it was eatable they had decide to try some, placing it onto the ground Donnie opens it up.

"Will who wants to try it?" Leo said. "And Raph don't say me, because I'm the oldest."

"I wasn't, I was going to say, because you're the leader."

"Donnie what do you think?" Donnie pokes his finger into a slice.

"I don't know guys, how do we not if it not poison." the three stood and stare at one another, before Leo carefully picks up slice.

"Will there's only one way to find, out." Leo takes a bit, his two little brothers watch him with caution.

"It's not that bad."

Slowly his brothers followed his lead and it wasn't long before the pizza was gone and only a box was left. The three of then sat down onto the roof top and watched the stares above.

"Do you think about him?" Donnie asked.

"Think about. Who?" Leo asked.

"Mikey?"

"You mean Michelangelo," Leo said.

"Yeah, but I call him Mikey for sort. Just how we call each other's by our nicknames."

"Donnie, how long have you been thinking about this?" Raph asked.

"Every time Master Splinter, tells us those stories."

At this his two older brothers turn their head and look, there sensei would often tell them about the fourth one, the lost one.

"Donnie you shouldn't worry about these things," Leo adds.

"I know, but I really wish we could meet him. I always wanted a little brother, someone to watch over, and someone to look out for. Just like how you two do the same for me."

The three leaned over and look down from the roof top, taking notice of the men in suits closing a van. They didn't move straight away, but it looked like they were talking to each other.

"Who are they?" Donnie asked.

"Don't know, but they look like they need a punch to the face."

"Raph, remember what sensei said. We don't attack unless were meant to," Leo said.

Just then a painful scream, came out of the vain and another man jumps outside and closers the door.

"Never mind, let's go."

When they got down there it wasn't long before they had knock the strange men down, Raph opens the van up, but what caught his eye was an unmoving body. The body wasn't human, but instead just like him and his brothers.

" _He's not moving,"_ Raph thought.

"What is Raph?" Leo asked.

"Guys, there waking up," Donnie yells, the brothers jump into the van and closing the door behind them.

"Um bro's this is a bad idea," Donnie said.

"We know, but look behind you," Leo adds.

Donnie turns around; he soon rushes over to the figure. He couldn't believe it, they had found someone just like them, questions soon started to flood his mind.

Who was he?

Was he the lost brother?

How did he get here?

The first thing Donnie does is search for the turtle pule, it was there, but weak. Leo and Raph stood behind Donnie as the two older brothers watch the door barely hanging on.

"Donnie!" Leo yells.

Donnie nods, he would have allowed Raph to carrier the turtle, but there was no need, the body was light to light. The door was destroyed, the turtles stood near the side allowing, causing the gun fire to shoot at nothing, before the men had notice. However it was too late, because the turtles had mange to escape.

They checked him before reaching the lair making sure there were, no tracker on him, there wasn't, but he didn't move.

Master Splinter had greater them, but Donnie rushed past him leaving his sensei with a question expressions. The old rat turns towards Leo his older son's, who stood there and glance at each other, before Leo was the one to move. Leo had told Master Splinter everything what they did, Splinter nods and the three walks into Donnie lab.

"Donatello, how is he?" Master Splinter asked.

"He seems to be okay. He's got a lot of old scars and some cuts, but they should heal in a couple of days. He also has a couple of buries, but the thing I'm more worried about is his weight. He's incredible underweight, which will be something we would have to keep an eye on," Splinter nods.

"My son's, may, I have a moment alone with this little one?"

The brothers all gave an uneasy glance to one another, before nodding and walking out of the room.

" _My son, you are home."_

Splinter softy places a hand on the turtle head, he smiles at the sound of a voice.

" _Home."  
_

* * *

 **I know I should be working on "Tomorrow Never Come," but I need a break before my energy drained working on one thing. So, what do you? Don't forget to leave a review, until next time just like always. See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, I didn't think many people would be inserted in this, but the amount of support was mind blowing and I don't care if people tell me that three reviews aren't that great. I'm just overwhelmed, thanks to everyone whose' been reading, reviewing, adding to favs and following and just, because of all you amazing people I had to update.**

 **Disclaimed: Ha! Me, own TMNT please, don't make me laugh.**

* * *

He sat there staring at the wall, he was home or at least that's what the voice told him.

But what was home?

He wonder, the voice was humming to him it was soft and kind, but the voice belong to someone. It wasn't a part of his mind like he had thought all this time, he was real.

" _Please my son, you are home, you are safe, you will have a family you always wanted."_

Family? What was family?

He didn't understand this was all new to him, he blinks the voice stop humming he heard more voices now, but who were they?

"Master Splinter."

"Yes, Donatello."

"Who is he?" Donnie asked, eyeing the still form in front of them.

"I believe he is Michelangelo."

Donnie blinks up at Splinter, he couldn't believe the lost brother that they were all told about stories of him, was right here. Leo and Raph exchanged worried glances at one another, they were aware that Donnie had always wanted a little brother. However at the same time they didn't know if they could trust this turtle, and most importing they didn't want Donnie to be heartbroken if he were to betray them.

"Mikey's, home?" the old rat raise an eye brow, while Donnie clear out his throat.

"You see, Master Splinter," Raph said. "Donnie here must be too busy day dreaming when he's not working in his lab. Because, ya, see sensei Donnie gave him a nickname, just like we all have our own." Donnie face went red in embarrassment, while Splinter smile assumed.

"Hmm, I see."

"Can we see him, sensei?" Leo asked.

"That may not be wise, my son, but you may see him one by one, but not all three at the same time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai sensei," they all answered.

"Now may I asked, but who are the men who attack you all."

"We don't know," Donnie answered.

"There the kraang," they turn their heads at Mikey.

His voice was, so quite they could barely hear him.

"Who?" Raph asked.

"Kraang."

He wished they didn't asked him again, he could barely use his voice it had been such a long time that he need to talk unless it was in a form of screaming. Sure he, talk to the voice, but that was little effort he had just need to use his mind for that and even that would be tiring.

"Who are the Kranng?" Leo asked.

He didn't answer he was already, tired instead he just turned his head to look at all them, before slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Mikey**

 _Everything was dark; everywhere I look it was the same nothing, but darkness. I was alone again, I hate being alone I wish the voice was here._

 _What was his name again?_

 _He told me,I could call him by his name, but what was it?_

 _Splinter, his name was Splinter he said I could have called him farther, but it feels weird calling him that. All this time I thought the voice was just something I made up nothing, but what my mind came up with._

"Hey there Mikey."

 _Who was he?_

 _Is he real? Is he just another voice, I'm so confused I don't know who to trust I don't know what was going on._

"It's okay Mikey, you're safe now."

 _Why can't I see you? Why am I'm only in darkness I don't know now._

 _Please help me._

"Is it okay if we call you Mikey? Donnie gave you that nickname, we all have nicknames, but Splinter doesn't call us by them. He calls us by our full name, I should tell you mime. It's Leonardo, you can call me Leo."

 _Leo…_

 _The voice told me about you … will Splinter, did. You're the oldest, are you real? I don't know why do you keep calling me Mikey?_

 _The voice gave me a name, but I can't remember I do like Mikey though it fits … it just feels right._

"Your name is Michelangelo. Sensei said that he used to talk to you through meditation, but he fears that you might think he's not real.

 _So, he is real._

"I don't know why I'm talking to you. You got sick a couple of days ago and feel into a coma. You refused to eat anything we gave you and we couldn't help you."

 _I don't remember this, I don't know if I should trust you. I just I don't know much, I don't know why you would want me here. I won't be very much good to any of you._

"Please Mikey, when you wake up again. Please, let us help you."

 _Help?_

 _All new words, I don't know any of them._

 _First families, names and now help, what do they mean?"_

 _Hello? Please don't leave me, I don't like the quiet … and I don't like the dark._

 _Hello?_

 _Oh, he's gone, alone again at least I don't need to worry about the kraang for a change, but serious. If I'm in a coma, then how do I wake up?_

"Hump, so you're meant to be our new baby brother."

 _Brother? Another new word, will you stick around with me and tell me what brother means?_

"Will frankly, I don't trust you."

 _Oh, I don't know what that word means, but them again I don't know what a lot off words mean. I don't know why, but I'm getting this weird feeling, when you said you don't trust me. I feel hurt, but not the pain the kraang used to do me, but a different pain. It still hurts, why?_

"I mean, how can I? We find ya with the kraang? Whoever they are? Look you might have everyone else fool, but not me, ya here me."

 _He seems nice, who am I fooling?_

 _Who are you?_

 _Wait let me see? The voice said that there were three of you and I know you're not Leonardo by the tone of your voice. Maybe your Raph can I call you that?_

 _Hello?_

 _Hello?_

 _Oh, he's gone._

 _I guess I should focus on waking up them, but why? Wouldn't they just take me back to the kraang?_

"Hey, it's okay Mikey?"

 _Who are you?_

"I saw you crying."

 _Crying, why am I crying, can people cry in comas?_

"It's okay, even though it's rare, but people in comas can cry. You're actually in a state that's called a vegetative state."

 _Vegetative state, I don't know what's going on, but it's, nice talking to someone. Will as far as talking is when the other can't reply. Please don't go, you're the only one who seems to talk to me that's not the voice._

"You see Mikey a vegetative state is where coma patient, that's you. Is in the form where they seem awake, but there not. You may open their eyes and you've done that, we were hoping that you were awake."

 _Please don't stop, I don't like quite._

"I'm holding onto your hand Mikey. I'm hoping you can feel it and find a way back home."

 _But I can feel it._

"It might not work, but it's worth a try."

 _I can feel it._

"By the way mime names, Donnie."

 _I can feel your hand._

"I always wanted a little brother."

 _Brother …_

"I just wish you will give me that chance."

 _Chance …_

"We can show you what life's worth living for."

 _Living…_

"We can be a family."

 _Brother, chance, living and family. These are all new words, I've never heard then used by the kraange, maybe there not that bad, maybe if I stay a little longer._

Donnie sighed as he held onto Mikey's hand, he blinks when he felt it tightening up, but he wasn't quite sure if it was just him from being in vegetative state. But still it was worth a shot.

"Mikey, do you know who I am."

Donnie mentally slapped himself, he had only just told him what his name was, where were –

"Dee," Donnie blinks.

"Dee? Who's Dee, Mikey."

"Donnie?"

Donnie smiles to, him-self as he lends over and nuzzle Mikey forehead tears of joy flowing down.

"Yeah, Mikey, I'm Dee."

* * *

 **What's up people? So this is the first time I've tried first person, I don't think I did that will, with it. But I wanted to try something new and, so I went with it. Also you may or may not be seeing me for a while, but I will try my best to update.**

 **Tell me what you think, by leaving a review.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed: Maybe in a world where it rains pancakes, but in this world I do not.**

* * *

A week had gone by, a week since Mikey had woken up from his coma, he had stayed quite though and hardly talks despite everyone support. Mikey just wasn't used it, he wasn't used to the attention that he was given, he spent most of his time with Donnie and just stay in the lab listening to everything he was saying.

Sometimes he would try to spend some time with Leo, but the oldest was always in the dojo. Mikey did try to get his attention and didn't leave the leaders side, unless he would leave. He did it, because Master Splinter had asked him to, he example that his son's had hardly done anything as a family anymore.

Leonardo would always be training, Raphael had always been at his punching bag or reading his comics and Donatello would always be in his lab. Mikey had wonder why the brothers would want to spend, so much time alone; he was always alone with the kraang and had hater it.

Mikey had hater everything about being alone it was why he spent, so much time with Donnie. He would be the only one who had help him, so with that in mind Mikey had made it his goal to help the brothers, become a family again.

Even though he still didn't understand the concept he was willing to help, Donnie had taught him how to use the TV if the purple mask turtle wanted to be alone. Mikey would offend turn it on to stop the lair from, being quite. He was watching a new show that he had found it was called Space Hero's, he didn't mind the show if he couldn't talk to Donnie, so he stayed to watch.

Four episode late, Mikey sat there sitting leg crossed as he watches the show, Leo had walked in to get something from the kitchen, he stop when he heard the voice from the TV.

"Captain Ryan, he could be anywhere. What are we going to do?"

"Hey Mikey?" Leo asked, but Mikey was too focused on the show.

Leo sighed, and walks over towards Mikey he places a hand onto his shoulder Mikey flinches at contact and turns to Leo with fear in his eyes. Leo knew why, Mikey wasn't paying attention and had thought the Kraang had, came in for him.

"It's okay Mikey, no Kranng," Mikey didn't clam down.

What does Donnie do, when he's like this?

He wonders, but he didn't know why he made the next move. Maybe it was his brotherly instance that had kicked in, because he took the youngest into a hug and even though Mikey still flinch, it had helped him clam down.

"You're watching Space Heroes," Leo said.

As he lets go of his grip, he used to watch the show a lot when he was younger, but stop when he started to focus on training and becoming a better leader.

"Yes," Mikey said, in a quite tone.

"I thought you be with Donnie."

"He needs to be alone to work on something and he didn't want me to get hurt. So, he sends me out here," Mikey said.

Leo couldn't help, but notice the shyness in Mikey tone of voice, he was usury smiling when he was near Donnie. Leo wonder, if they needed to spend more time as a family in ordered for Mikey to open up. When he thinks about it all the evidence lines up, Mikey was offend smiling when he was near Donnie and Master Splinter.

He didn't use the shy tone as he did when around Leo, the oldest of the four was sure it was a side effect of being raised alone. Even though his brothers were different from the outside world, they knew how to be when around others, they had someone to teach then, but Mikey was alone for most of his life. He knew very little and wasn't that keen to learn, it must be from the kraang, they had must have left a mental scar on him to be like this.

We need to help him, but we need to do as a family.

"I use to watch Space Hero a lot, when I was a kid," Mikey looks up at him.

"You did?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I did. It was my favtriot show and I loved it."

"How come you stop watching?"

"I guess I needed to focus on training," Leo adds.

"Would you like to watch it with me," Mikey said, the shyness slowly going away from his voice.

"I should get back to training, though," Leo said turning his head to the hallway that lead towards the dojo.

 _This won't help him._

"But I'm sure a few minutes won't hurt. Are they doing reruns?" Mikey nods. "Wait I'll go gets the popcorn."

Leo walks off again, but comes back not long after with a bag of popcorn, the two stay in front of the TV for hours. Little did Mikey know that he was starting to rebuild the family and this was the first step into the right direction.

Raphael had wonder where Leo was, it was the hothead turned to spend sometime in the dojo, but to his surprised Leo wasn't in there. Leo was always in there and if he wasn't in there, then he was at least in his room, but again no Leo. He turns his head, because he was curious, voices were heard from the TV, voices that he hadn't heard in a while.

He groans, when he notices what it was, but yet at the same time he couldn't help, but feel being surprised. Leo hadn't watched the show since they were kids; he had to admit Mikey seems to be the only person to get Leo to stop training. He even mange to get Donnie out of his lab to rest in an actual bed every now and again.

But unlike the others, who had gladly allowed Mikey to, come into their lives with open arms, Raphael didn't. He didn't trust him, a part of him wanted to trust him, but the other part didn't it.

"Hey fearless, what's with watching the lame kid show," Raph said, hoping for a reaction.

"Raph it's not lame and it's not a kid show," Leo said not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Whatever." Raph leaves and goes back to his room, while Donnie walks in.

"Leo?"

Donnie walks down towards his two brothers who eyes still hadn't been moved from the TV. He smiled a bit; he hadn't seen Leo out of the dojo or out of his room for a while unless Master Splinter had asked him.

"See I told you Spike, Leo watching that lame kids show again." Raph said, with Spike on his shoulder.

"Not lame," Leo said, but it wasn't loud of enough to hear.

Donnie didn't care, he let out a friendly chuckle, he was just happy that his brothers were in one room for a change that wasn't eating meals. He walks up to Mikey and sits down beside him, Mikey notices and turns showing a small grin on his face.

"Good job, Mikey," Mikey nods and turns back.

Even though Raph wasn't a fan of the show, he stood back and watches anyway his family was becoming one again. Spike head moves up slowly and looks at his owner, he nod when he saw a bit off happens in his eyes. Master Splinter walks in and he too smile as will, but unfortunately he had to break the moment up as time for portal was near.

"My son's, as it please me to see you all in one room. I am afraid I will have to break you up, because it is time for portal my son's."

Leo turns around and nods and so does his brothers, Mikey sigh and looks sadly down at the ground. Donnie places a hand on Mikey shoulder causing Mikey to look.

"Don't worry Mikey, we can do this, another day," Mikey smiles and stands up to watch his brothers leave the lair.

"Do not worry my son, they will return. However until then we shall continue your training."

A couple of days ago Mikey had started to train in ninjutsu whenever they were out on portal. They were unaware of Mikey already starting his training, but it was Mikey choice. He had watched then trained and had wanted to learn as will. He did this, because he wanted help protect them, Master Splinter had told him what his role as a brother is and even though there would be tough times ahead. However nothing had changed his mind, he still wanted to help, and he wanted to return the favour, they had helped him and he wanted to help them in return.

* * *

Running from roof top to roof top, they had been out here for an hour now, but soon they had come to a halt. Once they had notice the kraang walking back to their van, one of then carried a small glass contain with green ooze inside.

"What do you think those guys, are up to?" Leo asked.

"Don't know, but it can't be good, remember we have to keep Mikey away from them," Donnie said.

"I don't get it, how can you guys, can even trust Mikey?" Both turned to Raph, confusion by his remark. "I mean, how do we know that he won't turn his back on us?"

"And go to who Raph? The kraang," Donnie said. "He's terrified of them; he has nightmares about then, coming back for him just to torture him and experiment on him. So the very chances on him turning his back on us to go with them, is say. Oh, I don't know, slim, very slim."

"And beside Raph," Leo said. "He's our brother."

"Yeah will he's a brother who we hardly know a brother who was gone for nearly 15 years. We shouldn't even trust him; we should be asking him questions, about what the kraang wanted from him."

Donnie could feel anger running through his veins, but he did his best to hold it in only, because he understood where Raph was coming from. However Raph wasn't there with Mikey during the nights that he would have his nightmares, he scream and scream when he would wake up he will have panic attacks. Donnie would always be there to claim him down, but there was only so much he could do to help his little brother, his only little brother.

"Guys?'

"Yeah that's great Raph, asked him when he wakes up from having a nightmare and going into a panic attack," Donnie said. "Just, come up to him and say, hey, so want to talk about what it's like to be **torched and experiment on**."

"Guys?" Leo said, trying to get his brother's attention.

"Yeah, will it's better than nothing. Maybe he knows something, like if they have a plan."

"Guys?"

"Really do you really think he might know something and even if he did? Would It make a different-"

"Guys!"

"What?" Donnie and Raph both said.

"They know were here," Leo said with a disappointment frown.

The three turn their backs on each other, drawing out there weapons, as the kraang had surround then. Leo had tried to warm his brothers about the event that took over as the two were fighting, but nothing could get their attention. There were too many to fight off, Leo knew that once there was a clearing they would have to withdraw.

"It appears that the one known, as the turtles must be stop. They have taken something in witch belong to the kraang."

"Technically, you took him away from us, so we just returned him back home," Donnie said.

"Kraang does, not understand. Experiment T2.3 point 8 belongs to the kraang before the one's known as the turtles had taken kraang experiment."

"Sorry, but you're not taking our brother again," Leo said.

It didn't take long after that until a battle had started, the turtles had one, but little did they know this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **What's up people? I'm alive, no need to worry I just had really tough time writing down this chapter. I had to do two drafts and both of then I wasn't happy with, so I tossed then away. The sad part about is that nothing from the drafts made the cut to go into this one. Anyway like always thanks for those who are reading, reviewing, adding to favs and following, hugs to all.**

 **See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed: What do you mean I don't own TMNT?! Or right, dur, because there already own, one day, one day.**

* * *

"Welcome home, my son's," Master Splinter said, as the three walked in.

Splinter eyes narrowed in concern, as Donnie and Raph death glare one another. It wasn't something that would happen regular, Donnie wasn't the one to fight in most case it would have been Leo and Raph that would have used words against each other.

"Is he asleep?" Donnie asked Splinter nods.

"Indeed Donatello your brother went to bed some time ago." Donnie nods and being to walk off, Raph soon leaves the room as will, leaving Leo and Master Splinter alone.

"Leonardo, what has happened?"

"Master Splinter, we ran into the kraang there still after Mikey. As for Donnie and Raph, they had a fight over Mikey. Raph doesn't trust him despite the fact that he's our brother."

"Hmm, I understand my son. Your brother tensioned is understandable. He will come around giving time, as for the kraang it would be wise to protect your brother from them. Even though his wounds are healing, his mental scars run deep within. I fear if he is taken again, he may never heal," Leo nods.

"Hai sensei."

"Very will Leonardo." Splinter said," Now rest before training, starts my son."

* * *

It had been two weeks since his brothers had, came back from portal and the fight with the Kraang.

Mikey sat down on the side lines watching his brothers sparing with one another, Master Splinter had wished for him to sit aside. Until Mikey had caught up with his brothers, the old rat was impressed with the youngest skills, because he had seen to be able to learn moves quickly. Mikey was pleased about that, because now he could protect them, Mikey had made it his goal.

Only, because he had no one else like them in his life, he refuses to go back to the Kraang and he refused to let any of his brothers fall into their hands.

After training Mikey ran right over to Donnie and gave him a hug, he hides behind his older brother when Raph rolled his eyes. Donnie notice this and he couldn't believe what he was thinking, but Mikey and Raph needed to get along with each other.

"Hey Mikey," Donnie said, causing Mikey to look up at him. "Why don't you spend a day with Raph?"

"But doesn't, Raphie, hate me?" Donnie shook his head.

"Where did you get that idea, little bro?"

"He told me one time, when I just wanted to talk to someone. He said that he wished I was never here and that he hated me," Donnie eyes turn white, head slowly turning towards Raph as his older brother was walking away.

"Mikey," Donnie said, trying to stay claim. "He doesn't hate you; he's just trying to move on. He's just having a really hard time to get to know you, so why don't you spend some time with him."

Mikey was unsure, he did want to get to know his other brother, but it was hard to talk to him. He had always seen anger around Mikey and no matter what Donnie and Leo would tell him about that who their brother is. Mikey couldn't help, but feel as if it was his fault for the hot head tempter, but he nod knowing and walks off leaving Donnie alone with his own thoughts.

 _This is a bad idea_ , Donnie thought.

Mikey follows Raph to his room with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Raphie, do you want to play?" Raph sighed in anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to call me that?"

"But Raphie, it, be fun. We can do what you want to do," Mikey said.

"Yeah, will ya here me out. I want to play a game call, leave Raph alone or Mikey gets a punch in the face."

"I don't think that's a game, Raph."

"Mikey!" he yells, all of sudden Mikey screams out down the hallway with Raph following him close behind.

"Leo, help me!" Mikey said, running over to Leo who was currently sitting on a bean bag.

"Raph, what did you do to him?"

"Me, why is it always my fault, he starts it. Someone has to get it through his thick skull that I want to be alone," Raph said. "Ever since he, came along, it's all been about Mikey, Mikey this, Mikey that. Oh, poor Mikey and his stupide bad start to life, will I don't care."

"Raph are you jealous that Mikey getting more attention, then you?" Leo said with a smirk on his face, Mikey still hiding behind him.

"What? No, Leo you've been watching too much Space Hero's lately. Because I am not jealous, I just don't trust him. We allowed a stranger into our homes and were not going to question him."

"Guys, guess what I had just made," Donnie said, as he runs in.

"What Donnie? What did you just make?" Raph said, not really caring.

"Remember the other day, how I was going around the old military junk yard?" his two old brothers shake their heads, but Mikey nods, because he was there with him.

"Will I found a very high advanced military device and I have made it into. Get this a, music device," he said showing up a small derive in his hands.

"Great Donnie that's great," Raph said. "Now get your pet away from me."

"Pet, what pet?"

"Mikey."

"He's not a pet Raph, he's our brother," Donnie said, Leo face palms and Mikey stays behind him.

"Wil he aren't no brother of mime."

"Anyway," Leo said, butting into the two. "Why don't we try it out Donnie?"

"Great idea Leo. Who wants to be the first person to test it?" Nobody answers, Donnie just frowns that's when idea, came to his mind.

"Mikey, would you like to give it a shot?" Mikey sinks down low.

When it, came to testing things Mikey wanted nothing to do with it, because it would bring bad memories of being with the Kraang.

"Do I have to?"

"Don't worry Mikey, it won't hurt."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked and Donnie shrugs it off.

"Kay," Mikey said.

He needs to trust them, they were not like the Kraang, they were his family and Master Splinter had told him what family was about. He places the head phones into his ears and turns it on. He jumps at the loud music, he didn't know what it was, but it was pain full he screams and it alerts his brother's even Raph.

"Donnie, what's wrong with him?" Leo said, starting to panic.

"I don't know."

Donnie runs over to his brother and placed the other head phone into his ear and now he understood.

"Good god, it's on poker!" the two older brothers sat back unimpressed by the whole thing.

Donnie stops the music and sighs taking out of his piece, Mikey looks over to him tears showing, but suddenly he starts to change as a new beat was heard. Donnie blinks, he wonders if music could help Mikey show his true colours as his brother starts dancing to the song.

Donnie finches again as Mikey screams, and changes the song back to the one his brother was dancing to.

"Come on, guys we should start heading out soon. Portal on, "Leo said.

"Where are you going?" Master Splinter said, as he walks in, he gives Mikey a questioning look as his son is dancing.

"Portal sensei," Leo said.

"Then take your brother with you."

"What?" all three asked.

"Are you serious?" Donnie said.

"Indeed, but keep an eye on him, maybe you can teach him a few tricks as will."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Splinter?" Raph said .

He had hater the idea, it was bad enough he had to put up with Mikey at home, but now on portal with him.

"Raphael!"

"Sorry sensei, but I'm just saying. What happens if we get caught in a fight? How is he going to fend himself?' Raph said.

"Raphael, Michelangelo has been secretly training every night as you all will go on portal. He has been doing this since he had recovered from his coma; I have given him a couple of days to rest before them. Even though he is still not ready on your level, my son's. Michelangelo is a quick learner; the skills that I have taught him will be enough to hold his ground, in a battle."

"That's great sensei," Donnie said. "But he doesn't have any weapons or a mask."

Master Splinter didn't say anything; he walks over to Mikey who was still dancing away, Splinter signals to his son to pull out the headphones.

"Yes sensei," Mikey asked.

"Michelangelo even though you have not been training for as long as your brothers have in the art of ninjutsu. I am impressed with your skills my son, and because of this It is time for you to go onto the surface. I am very aware, that you are not on the same level as your brothers. However, because of your start to life, you may never well be and I do not wish to shelter you anymore, then you already have been."

Mikey knew where this was going, but he wasn't looking forward to going outside. He feared the Kraang would, come after him again, not only that, but he feared that he would be a danger to his brothers.

"My son, I will hand you your knee pads and you're built. Your weapons will be the nunchucks and as for your mask."

Master Splinter held out an orange mask, he walks towards his son who flinches at the sight. He was sadden by the thought, but he hope that given time and support from his brothers Mikey could finally show his true colours. He places it on and walks back, he smiles, Mikey smiles as the orange mask is put on.

"Remember my son, wear this mask with proud and honour. Protect your family, as they will do the same for you, there once was a time that you did not understand these words. However, now you do and you know what you must do in order to fill them," Mikey bows, while Leo and Donnie come to him proud of what there brother has, become.

Raphael on the other hand does not move, he cross his arms and narrowed his eyes he was not happy with his father choice or his brothers action and he still didn't trust Mikey.

* * *

 **What's up people? Again thank you to all the readers who keep, coming back to read. I just wanted to put it out there that Raphael doesn't hate Mikey he just doesn't trust him and really you can't blame him. I would have let more stuff happen, but then the chapter would be too long and I didn't want that to happen.**

 **Anyway like always don't forget reviews are lovely, tell me your thoughts. I would try to post up a little bit more, but no promise. As always, See Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimed: The other day a guy walked up to me and said, "You don't own TMNT." I cried, I mean it's true, but still… oh the pain.**

* * *

Leo and Raph ran ahead, while Donnie and Mikey were only a few blocks away. He couldn't help, but look around, despite the fact Donnie was telling him to keep up. Mikey had never really been outside before, sure his brothers were shelter as will, but they could still see at least some aspect about the world.

"Hey Dee," Donnie turns his head around, they had nearly caught up to the two oldest. "Thanks for the new tunes on the T-pod."

"T-pod?" Leo asked, Donnie shrug it off.

"Yeah T-pod, I remember one day the Kraang mentioned something about a pod that has music on it. They were talking about how weird earth stuff was, and I figure since Donnie made it and were turtles. I call it the T-pod, is that okay Dee?"

Donnie was quite was surprised, Mikey did often talk out loud and smile to those who he shared a close bond with. Leo, Master Splinter and, himself were the only people that Mikey stated to show his true personality, however with Raph around he would often go shy.

 _It must be the music, that's it. The music helps him get over his fear, wait new tunes? I don't remember downloading any could it be?_

Donnie does a backflip and lands upside down, holding onto Mikey shoulders despite, the youngest running around.

"It can't be, the music downloading by itself."

"How's that Donnie?" Leo asked, as he looks towards Raph who hadn't said anything since they had left.

"It must be the A.I. chip," he said, jumping down and runs beside Mikey

"Will, whatever it is, totally awesome," Mikey said, as he ran past all three of his brothers.

 _It's the music, the music making him happy._

Mikey suddenly, comes to a halt and his smile turns into a frown as he reaches the edge of the roof top. He runs back the other way and shelter himself behind Donnie, the three of then stop as will.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Donnie asked.

"Think I know the dork's problem," Raph said, as he looks down.

"Kraang," Donnie and Leo both said.

Mikey takes out his headphones and places the T-pod back into his belt.

"Not good," Leo said.

Two humans were walking down the street and little did they know, if the two took a turn they would run straight into the Kraang.

"Do we do something?" Raph asked.

"Not yet, remember we stay in the shadows," Leo said.

"But guys, look at her," Donnie said, as he points at the girl.

Little did Donnie and Leo know, was Mikey had gone, but Raph had notice him leave and so Raphael had left his two brother alone, as will. A part of him was actually happy, because to Raph this was all the evidence he need to know that his brother is a trader.

However at the same time he wished it wasn't the case, even though he didn't trust Mikey it, was the first time in years since his brother had been in the same room and talk to one another. He wonders what would happen to the family if he himself turned out to be right.

Raph blinks in surprised, Mikey was hiding behind a dumpster peeking his head over the lid and looking right at the Kraang. Raph cross his arms, he knew it, he was sure Mikey was going to betray us.

"What an earth are you doing?!" he couldn't help, but yell.

Raphael wasn't one of his brothers, who had form a strong bond with Mikey, but his two brothers and Master Splinter had, he knew that his sensei would be broken hearted if he found out that Mikey was going betray them. Splinter had already lost one child and Mikey would only hurt him more, even Leo had shared a bond with Mikey.

Even though the oldest would either act as if nothing happened or he would blame himself for it, and even though Raph would act against his old brother, his only older brother, he still cared about him. Not to mention Donnie would be heart broken, Donnie bond with Mikey was the strongest he had been there for him through all his nightmares and panic attacks. He had taught him the meaning of words and what it was like to be a part of the family, the family would fall apart and Raph would be left alone.

He shakes his head at the idea, he wasn't going to let that happen, and even if they hated him after, Raph didn't care as long as the family was safe.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked.

"You're going to walk out on us, just like that. After everything they did for you, I was right when I said you weren't my brother, because no brother of mime would think about hurting the family. You don't deserve to wear that masked!"

Mikey stood back he had no idea where Raph was, coming from. He was confused and hurt, hurt by the words that feeling was back. He remembers the words his hot head brother spoke to him when he was in the coma.

 _Hump, so you're meant to be our new baby brother._

 _Will frankly I don't trust you._

 _I mean, how can I? We find ya with the kraang. Whoever they are? Look you might have everyone else fool, but not me._

Mikey takes a step back, he was hurt, hurt in a different way in a different form. This feeling hurts more than anything the Kraang had ever did to him

But why?

 **Flash back**

It was two days after Mikey woken up from the coma he had spent most of his time with Splinter or Donnie. He liked Donnie, he was the nicest out of the others even though he hadn't spent too much time with everyone else.

"Donnie, what does family mean?" Mikey asked Donnie turns around from working at the desk.

"Will Mikey there are actually a lot of different meaning to the word family. There are four that I'm aware of," Donnie stops himself to look at his baby brother who was confused; he sighs before walking up to him.

"You see Mikey, even though there are, a lot of different meanings to one word. It all sums up to this, family are people who you spend time with and devolve strong bonds with them. I know you might not understand, but hear me out. Kay, little brother?"

"Kay," Mikey said.

"Family are people where your heart goes. Family are people who talk you to you about their feeling and who love you. There people who would always be with you, good times and bad and even though every family has it up's and down's. That's ok, because it only strengthen the bonds you have with that family."

Mikey looks up he didn't really understand, even if he did try his best Donnie goes to hug him.

"Don't worry little brother. One day you will understand, and you to will help protect the family as will, just remember, you don't need to have the same blood line to be family."

 **End of flash back.**

 _Protect the family, protect means to keep them safe and that's means don't let them be hurt. They get hurt around me, protect the family._

"Will, what ya have to say for yourself?" Raph said.

"Protect the family," Mikey said, Raph gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, stay away from me. Protect the family," Mikey runs of towards the Kraang, leaving Raph behind stunned.

The Kraang see him, they point there laser guns at him, but put then down when Mikey holds his arms up surrounding. Nobody says anything as Mikey walks into the van. Raph stands behind the dumpster, shock on what happened.

How was he going to tell his brothers?

Why did his big mouth have to open?

He watches Mikey walking into the back of the van, he turns his head at Raph and gave a small smile, he spoke, but Raph couldn't hear it.

He must have mouthed it?

All Raphael knew was the words he mouthed seemed a lot of like.

' _You're safe now.'_

"Raph!" he turns slowly, Leo arms are crossed and Donnie is behind him confused.

"What just happened?" Leo asked.

Raph turns his head back at the van and watched as the Kraang walk in. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he couldn't leave Mikey. Not after all that, not after the youngest thinking that he was the one putting the family in damage.

"Raph?" Leo asked again, but Raph only turned his head at his brothers, he lets out a sigh.

 _Hang on Mikey._

"Raph wait! Get back here!" Leo shouted.

The two watched one of the brothers running up towards the van that was about to go, Raph jumps onto of it and as the van drives of Raph watches his two brother strying to catch up.

But it was no good, Leo and Donnie watched on helpless and confused.

Inside the van the two humans stare at Mikey with an uneasy expression, however Mikey only stare at the ground, with sadness in his eyes. He did the right thing, or at least he thought it was.

"Are you okay?"

"April, don't talk to it."

"But he looks hurt?" she asked, she was about to go over to him, but Mr O'Neill pulls her back.

"Maybe he's not that bad, think about it dad. Those men kidnapped us and they locked us as will-"

"I wasn't kidnaped." Both humans looked at Mikey with a questioning glare.

"See dear, he's with them. It's best to stay away from him."

"Dad?" April said, crossing her arms.

"I'm saving my family," Mikey adds, eyes still not moving from the ground.

"Family," April said. "You mean there's more like you."

She should be freaking out, but she wasn't. Her day had just started to get strange being kidnaped while walking home with her father and now she's talking to a turtle, and she was sure he was mutated. She wanted to learn more while she could, despite her father's protested, she couldn't help, but notice the guy in front of her, he seems scared. His hands were slightly shaking, she wonder why he was wearing the mask and the weapons in his built.

The van came to a halt, the two humans look at the door while Mikey eyes still hadn't moved from the ground a loud thud was heard.

"Good god," Mr O'Neil said. "There's another one, how many of you are there?"

"Raph?" Mikey said, slowly turning his head to see Raph kneeing down.

"Hey there buddy, you okay?"

"You need to run Raph, before they spot you. Please you're family needs you," Raph eyes narrowed.

"Let me go, let me go."

"Please don't hurt my daughter."

"Mikey, now's our time to escape," Raph said.

"No not safe, not safe if I stay." Mikey didn't budge as Raph pulled him by the arm, the hothead eyes moved when he heard the T-pod dropping to the ground.

"The one known as turtle is taking Kraang experiment T2.3 point 8."

"I have a name you know, you ugly freaks!" Raph yells. "And, so does he."

Raphael draws out his weapons, but stops when Mikey places a hand on his shoulder.

"Raphie please, there's too many of them. You won't have a chance, not when your, outnumber and not when there's humans here, as will."

"Kraang experiment T2.3 point 8 will be taken back, to what is known as a cell."

Raph picks up the T-pod and places it in his belt, before he is hold back by two Kraang robots as Mikey was force to walk away, Raph wasn't going to let this happened. He couldn't just stand here and watch him being taken away again, away to where all this started.

However Mikey was right, he was out number, not to mention the people, but he didn't care. If he could just get Mikey and himself out and maybe later he and his brothers could, come back to help those two escaped, then it might just work. Raphael pulls out his sai's, he easily takes down the two kraang bot's and mange to take down a couple more as they surround him.

It was, because of this had force the Kraang who were with Mikey was force to stop. Raph had mange to make a clear path, he runs up towards the Kraang who had Mikey standing in the middle of then, but Raph victory soon, came to an end. Raph lets out a scream, as the Kraang zapped him with a taser he is soon drop to the ground.

"No!" Mikey yells, he tries to run, but was pulled back.

"Please, just take me, take me don't hurt him, don't hurt him. I'll do what you want, just please I'm begging you don't hurt my brother." Mikey said, as he drops to his knees and beings to cry.

This wasn't his idea.

He wants to go home he wants the nightmare to stop.

He misses sensei, he misses Leo, he misses Donnie and he doesn't want Raph hurt, because of him.

Would they welcome him home again?

Or would they believe Raph and wanted to kick him away.

 _Donnie I had a bad dream, the kraang, came again._

 _Don't worry Mikey, everything okay now._

"Dee," he whispers. As he is being taken away once again, but this time it was truly his fault.

"Dee, the nightmare, came again. But you're not here to wake me up," he said, tears still following down. "Please help me, wake up, I don't belong here."

Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

* * *

 **Hi people! (Hides behind wall as readers are giving me a death glare.) I think reviews might be too much too asked for, since I did leave you on a cliff hanger. Umm, hey look its Superman!**

 **Superman: This isn't even my fandom. (Looks down I'm running away from a bunch of upset readers.)**

 **(Still running away) See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed: So, Lawyers told me I can't own TMNT and I said fine and act liked it was no big deal. But then got a conation of ice cream and sat in the corner and cried. They weren't very nice lawyers, but I guess there's always Fan Fiction.**

* * *

They were running, running as fast as they could, but Leo and Donnie both knew there was no point. The van that had Mikey inside and Raph on its roof had gone and now, they were only running for pointless hope. Donnie was the first to stop, catching his breath, Leo soon stop after woods once he notice his brother wasn't behind him.

"Leo, what just happened?"

"I don't know, Donnie, I don't know."

In truth Leo didn't know, all he saw was Mikey inside the van, owned by Kraang, and then an angry, Raphael running towards then.

What were they going to do?

What were they going to tell sensei?

Leo wonder, how will Mikey would handle being in the Kraang care once again, he wonders what would happened.

"Stupide, stupide, stupide," Leo turns around.

He watches Donnie pacing the foot path, hand on his forehead, he wonder what his little brother was going on about. He wanted to asked, but for someone reason he just couldn't think of any words, to use.

"Why didn't I take Mikey advice early?" Donnie said, as he was rambling about. "He asked me to build a communication device I said it was a good idea, but I wanted to work on the T-pod first."

Leo sighs, Donnie had a great brain, Leo knew this his brother had been the healer for the family for a while. Even though Donatello dreams had always wanting to be an inventor, his invents were never that great, they would failed oftener or just be great in theory, but could never work in reality.

His T-phone had been one of the first to work and lasted longer more than ten seconds. Leo wonders if Mikey had anything to do with it, out of all then to spend time in Donnie lab Mikey was the one who would spend most of his time. Leo had walked in on then, Donnie would be at his desk working and Mikey would always be talking.

"That's it," Leo said, getting Donnie attention.

"What that I'm useless, thanks Leo."

 _Useless?_

Leo wonders where the word, come from, but it must have been from Donnie when he was rambling.

"Donnie you're not useless."

"Then why didn't I work on some kind of phone and not the T-pod."

"Donnie listen, I think I know way to help get Raph and Mikey back home."

"How?"

"Can you track the A.I, from inside the, T-pod."

"That's not a bad idea Leo, but what are we going to do after? Mikey told me one time that there are thousands of then. Even more, we be out number."

"Remember, our only goal is to get back our brothers. Nothing else matters," Donnie nods in argument and the two run back to the lair.

* * *

Raphael did his best to ignore the protest of the two people he was stuck inside with, as he continues to punch the cell door. Sure it wasn't his best idea, but he couldn't just sit still and wait for help to, come, he did have faith that his brothers would find them, however he also knew it was a slim chance of it happening.

"You know if you keep doing that, you're going to break your hands," April said.

"April, don't talk to him. Nothing can get through, he's clearly not an intelligence life form," Mr O'Neil said.

"Shut up! At least my plan's better than sitting around here and waiting for god knows how long!"

"Yes, but breaking a hand isn't necessary going to help us. It would only create more problems, now please sit down."

"Look. I don't know who you are and I aren't inserted in knowing."

"Can't we all just try to get along? Please," April said," We've all got on a bad foot, why don't we start by telling a bit about our self."

"Aren't inserted," Raph said crossing his arms. "Got it?"

April sighed, if she had to get kidnapped today couldn't she get kidnapped with someone who didn't have a short fused.

"Hold up, isn't your name Raph?" He turns to her with a questionable stare. "It's just that I heard your friend mention it."

"He, aren't my friend."

"Or, brother?"

Raphael didn't answer, he just stood there watching the door April, didn't say much after woods. She tried to get a conversation out of him, but got nothing in return, her father places a hand on her shoulder.

Nothing was said, and silence once again filled the room.

* * *

Mikey eyes didn't move from the ground, as the Kraang forced him to go along. He blinks, something familiar had caught his eye, and he takes a couple of steps back despite the Kraang forcing him back.

"LH?"

"Experiment T2.3 point 8, it has been a long time my friend."

Leatherhead had been an allied to Mikey for a long time he, had help the turtle to grow during his younger years. Leatherhead had been nameless for some time, until Master Splinter had started to contact Mikey. Splinter voice had taught Michelangelo many things and it was through the stories, Mikey had given the nameless alligator a name and that was Leatherhead.

Mikey was forced into another cell, one right next door to leatherhead, he sighs, as he allowed himself to side down the wall and curl up into a ball in the corner.

"My friend, I was wondering. Where have you been for these long weeks?"

"I met then LH," Leatherhead places an ear next to the wall.

"I meet then, my … family."

"Family?"

"Yeah, there pretty cool dudes. They taught me a lot of things, and they helped me. You know? About the Kraang stuff," Mikey said.

* * *

"Wow, nice try," Raph said not really caring, as April was tossed back in.

"At least my plan was better, then just punching a wall," April said.

She had just tried to escaped, by acting sick, but the plain had failed, she stands up and her father walks over to her.

"It was a nice idea, but it looks like a better plain, might be needed."

The three finch, as a loud scream was heard, Raph is soon at the door and looks through the glass window.

"Mikey!"

What were they doing to him?

He knew that scream, it was Mikey and he was in pain, they were putting him through pain again. He was going to hell, again and why? Because Raph had to open his big mouth.

"What are they doing to him?" April asked.

"There bloody torturing him, again," Raph said.

"Again, you mean he's been here before?"

"Shut up! I don't need to tell, ya, anything! Got it!"

"Don't you dare yell at, my daughter."

"Yeah, will maybe she shouldn't be asking too many questions!"

Raphael and Mr O'Neil stop yelling, at the sound of an alarm going off; Raph looks through the glass window again. He smiles when he sees, Leo and Donnie taking out the two Kraang dors, Donnie press a nearby button, causing the door to open.

"It's about time you two, came."

"Great to see you to Raph," Leo said, as he took his brother in for a hug despite Raph protest.

"Where's Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Don't know. They took him into another room. I heard him scream, just a couple of seconds ago," Donnie nods.

The three were about to run off, but stop at someone calling out to them.

"Wait, can we please, come with you?"

"I guess we have no choice," Leo said. "But keep up, because we've got a bother to save," the O'Neil's nod.

No matter the amount of Kraang droids that, came they were soon taking down one by one, the group, came to a halt when they got inside a science lab. Both O'Neil's stayed near the door, keeping an eye out, while the brothers searched the lab, it was Donnie who found him.

Mikey hands were hanging from chains, as they were tied up to the cold wall. His head was hanging low, his mask, weapons along with his knee pads and built were taken off. He was badly bruised and drops off blood were dropping from the ground, due to a bleeding noise.

"Hey guys!" Leo freezes, when he sees Mikey, he was holding Mikey stuff in his hands.

His eyes narrowed and soon goes cold, he takes no time as he draws out his katana, chopping down the chains. Donnie is finally over his shock and soon catchers Mikey into his arms.

"Hey guys, find anything, yet." Leo and Donnie both look up, as Raph walks closers.

Donnie nuzzle his forehead onto Mikey's, he knew that this was only a little bit of pain that Mikey had to go through. He wanted to know more, so he could help him, but let at the same time Donnie didn't want to find out. His brother had been through, so much pain and let he still smiled, he allowed to, put his past behind him and continue on.

Was it lack of knowledge that allowed Mikey to go on?

Was he just stubborn, or strong will?

Maybe he was a bit of both?

"Guys, there coming!" April yelled.

Donatello didn't move, he just couldn't he, had failed at being a brother.

Why was it, so hard?

Raph and Leo, both did it for him and they had made it seem easy, but he had failed. He promised Mikey, he would be there always for him, but he broke it. He had protest, when Raph takes Mikey away into his arms; he had protest when Leo forced him to stand. He didn't pay attention to the fight around him; he didn't pay attention to Leo calling out his name.

They had made it outside, Leo carrying Donnie by the shoulder, the O'Neil's closer behind them. Mr O'Neil lets out a scream, as he is taken by one of the kraang, April tries to get her father back, but was stop when Raph holds her back. There were only four Kraang now, most of them were destroy back at the hideout, they pointed there laser guns at the turtles and now Mikey choose to open his eyes.

"Kraang, shall destroy the one's known as the turtles. We, Kraang will also get back the one known, as Experiment T2.3 point 8."

Little did the group know, a helicopter was, coming over them, Leo had heard the machine flying above, his eyes are forced to look over and back at the Kraang.

"How many times, do I have to tell ya? That, he has a name!" Raph yelled, this was also enough to snap Donnie out of shock.

"And his name is Michelangelo!" Donnie yells, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"Guys, move!" Leo yelled.

He does a back flip to escaped the fire power from the laser guns above, Donnie dives and ducks, Raph quickly moves left and right, trying not to get hit and trying his best to keep Mikey from harms ways.

The helicopter soon throws down a ladder, two droids keeping firing. While one drags Mr' O'Neil along and forces him to go with them, April is pulled back by Leo and is forced to stay hidden. Raphael does his best to shelter Mikey, despite Mikey shrugging to leave his arms, Raphael doesn't know what happened, one minute Mikey is crying and trying to leave, but the next Mikey is gone. He looks around anger in his eyes, clearly mad, that's when he looks above.

The kraang had mange to get a hold onto Mikey and forced him onto the helicopter, the two Kraang droids that were left behind. Had been destroyed, by Raph and by Donnie, Donatello does his best to run, run closer behind the chopper he leaps up and mange to grab a hold.

His two older brothers look up in fear as Donnie is only hanging on, Mikey tries to get through, but is forced back. Donnie eyes widen slightly, as a laser gun is pointed near his head.

 _This is it, I'm going to die. Die failing at protecting my brother, I'm sorry Mikey._

"No!" Mikey screams, as he push aside the kraang robot, he allow tears to fall onto Donnie head.

"I'm sorry, Dee," he whisper.

He slowly peals away Donnie hands from the chopper, Donnie screams, as he yells falling to the ground. Mikey watches and is relief when Raph catchers Donnie into his arms. Donnie screams and screams, crying into Raphael arms, he wanted Mikey back, he had broken a promise.

It hadn't even been a day and the family had already started to break.

* * *

Master Splinter frowns, as Leo explains to him the details to what had happened, Splinter glances over towards Donnie who was hugging his knees and crying silently. His eyes move over towards the red head, who they had brought in, he was disappointed that his son's had brought a strange into their homes. However at the same time, he understand, why they had done it, his son's didn't know what to do with her after she had lost her father to the Kraang. Splinter nods, as Leo finished the story, he sighs before looking around again.

"I understand my son's the actions you had taken today. You have fought a battle and you will learn your mistakes, you have lost Michelangelo, because of one simple misunderstanding. However do not give up my sons, for now you will help locate your brother and Miss O'Neill's father. Once she has gotten over her shock, you will inform her of who you are, it is up to her from there. But remember this, screech for your brother, but do not forget to rest your mind and your body. We will find Michelangelo, again."

Leo and Raph nod, while Donnie wipes away his tears, Splinter walks away not without glancing one more time. Raphae turns his head to Donnie, who hadn't stop crying since they have gotten home, he pulls out the T-pod that Mikey had drop on the ground, while they were back at the Kraang hideout.

He smiles sadly and whisper, "Don't worry little bro. We will find ya,and this time you won't be taken again."

* * *

 **What's up people? Me again, so I've got some sad news for you all, I'm thinking of ending this story soon. I might give it three more chapters, but that's about it, nothing happened and nothing going on. The reason for why I'm going to end it soon is, because I don't have anything to give it life for a couple more chapters. There might be a happy ending or it might not, I won't tell just let.**

 **As always thank you for the amount of support you've all giving me, and reviews are always welcomed. Next update might be sometime this week or sometime next week, won't promise days, just in case I don't stick to them.**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimed: ha, nope. Just no, I do not own TMNT.**

 **Also sorry if this seems a bit all over the place, I had a difficult time in writing it. I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know the words to it. (Sighs.)**

* * *

It's been a month since Mikey was taken, a month and old way's had soon return to the Hamato clan. Leo, stops watching Space Hero's the day Mikey was kidnaped; he went back to training and training only. The only time he took a break was when he was force, but even then it was a difficult task.

Raphael was barely home, despite Splinter protest, the red mask turtle would often go topside, searching all night, it was the least he could do. Raph blamed himself for Mikey kidnaped, he was the one who put the most doubt into the youngest mind about being in the family, and now he would do anything to bring him home.

Donatello would spend most of his days inside his lab; he would spend most nights just looking for any clues to, where his little brother had gone too, but nothing. All his clues would often leave to dead ends, as for April she had deicide to get along with the turtles. However, she had found it difficult, she would drop by every now and again to see how they doing, but most of them refused to acknowledge her.

Donnie had to admit he did like the girl, but he refused to spend time with her, he just wanted to find his little brother. Master Splinter wasn't doing, so will either; he spent most of his time locked away in his room to mediate. He had try to contact Mikey through meditation, but no matter what Splinter did he could never reach his son, he knew that Michelangelo was not completely gone, because he could still sense his son spirit.

Even when Michelangelo was brought back home the first time, his bright orange spirit was already being to fade, but had soon been brought back to life, with the help of his brothers. However Splinter fear that Michelangelo may not recover a second time, unless he is brought home sooner or later.

Leo walks past the TV, he stops and glances only to sigh he had just, came out from training to get something to drink. His eyes move up woods seeing Donnie walking in, his brother turns the TV and searches for the news.

"Have you found anything let, Donnie?" Leo asked, as he sits next to his brother.

"No, everything I do only leads to a dead end."

"Don't worry we will find him."

"I'm worried Leo, last time we saw him. He was so-"

"Broken?"

"Yeah," Donnie admits, Leo turns his head to notice Raph walking in.

"Where were you?" he questioned, but Raph doesn't answer.

"Raph, I asked you a question," Leo finches when Raph slams his bed room door.

"It's no good Leo. He hadn't been the same since Mikey was taken."

"I know, but he still hadn't told us what happened."

"This is breaking news, mutants in New York," the news report said, causing both brothers to look.

"Raph!" Leo yelled.

"That's right, you heard me. A mutant and anger mutant at that living in New York sewers," the report said.

"Raph!" both brothers yelled.

"What?" Raph said, as he came out with Spike on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's right," a sewers worker said. "He was all part angry, all monstered."

"Raph, where do you go?" Leo asked.

"I'm telling ya fearless, I don't know what there, on about."

The news soon showed a video clip of the same man talking, as he works along the sewers, he screams when an alligator jumped out of nowhere, letting out a roar and fled.

"See, I told ya, it wasn't me," Raph said.

"This isn't good. We can't have news reporters going around. We've got to find that alligator, before it brings more attention," Leo said.

"What about Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"I'm sorry Donnie; he's going to have to wait for a while."

"But."

"No, but's, Donnie we will find Mikey, however for now we've got to take care of this guy."

"That's great Leo, just one problem. How are we going to find him?" Raph asked.

"Hang on guys, I think I saw a sewers number," Donnie replays it, "Tunnel 23."

"Then that's where were going, let's go."

Raph places Spike down on a bean bag and the three starts to head out, but are stop when Splinter speaks.

* * *

Leatherhead sighed, as he pulls a blanked over Michelangelo, both had barely escaped, however the young turtle was the one who took the most damage. Leatherhead had tried his best to help him, but there was only so, much he could do, he was hoping to find Mikey family. It was one the reason to, why Leatherhead was out, however he feared that he had only causer more problems.

"Hang on, my young friend. I am asking you to stay strong, just for a little more."

"H-hurts," Mikey said, too tired to open his eyes.

"I know my friend, but I do not have anything to help with the pain. I am looking, but that's all I can do."

"K-kay."

Leatherhead growled, as he heard footsteps approaching. He looks down at Mikey. The young turtle was coved in buries and cuts, Leatherhead himself wasn't quite sure what was wrong, but if he had to guess. It would be an infection, when the turtle took a couple of laser blast.

He can hear the footsteps, coming closer; however he was unsure if it was wise to move Mikey at this point. So, he stood in front of his friend, eyes scanning every moment, his head slightly turns as Mikey lets out a small cry.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean. Please don't hurt me."

"My friend, you are having a nightmare," Leatherhead growled.

Leatherhead catches a flying Sai that was heading his way he was pushed backwoods onto the ground, as he was kick in the face.

"Who are you?" the alligator said.

"Funny, we were about to ask you the same thing," Raph answers, as he crossed his arms.

Donnie jumps down, landing beside Raph, he turns his head past the alligator and he notice a white sheet covering up a still figure, his eyes narrow.

"Mikey?"

"Donnie, what do you mean, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"I think that alligator got Mikey. Look behind him, there's a figure, but he's not moving."

"What did you do to our brother?" eyes turned on Raphael, surprised by the question.

"Brother? I fear that I do not understand are you perhaps his family?"

Raph was read to charge an attack, Leo notices this, but he wasn't to know more about the alligator. For all they could know is he head help the youngest escape from the kraang and, upsetting the beast would not be the smartest idea.

"Guys stop. Give this guy a chance to example."

"Example, you're kidding fearless. He's got Mikey, for all we know; he could be the reason to why our little brother, like this in the first place."

Raphael couldn't believe himself, he didn't trust Mikey, he didn't want anything to do with Mikey, and he didn't welcome him into the family like everyone else. But, yet he finds himself facing off with a mutant alligator who, is standing between him and his brother, his baby brother.

It took him a whole month for Raphael to, come to terms with that fact, a whole month after seeing Mikey been taken, by the Kraang. A whole month his little brother went back to that hell, because he thought he was damage to the family all, because of his big mouth.

The alligator growled, as he saw Donnie behind him checking for a pulse on the small turtle. Leatherhead had to admit to himself, that these turtle could be possible be the family, that the escape experiment had old Leatherhead about, but he wasn't taking the chance.

"Leave my friend alone."

"Ya, will leave our brother alone," Raph called out. Before kicking leatherhead in the face and landing in front of Mikey and Don.

"How is he Don?"

"Guys, I told you to let him example first," Leo said, as he misses another attack.

"Ya, will I want to know, what he did, with Mikey."

Donnie sigh, his eyes scan the fight between his older brothers and the new mutant, before slowly taking the blanket of his little brother. Donnie eyes widen with fear at the sight, Mikey right arm was coved with a bandage and most likely not a clean one. His right leg was also coved, blood slowly leaking, along with cuts and buries.

"Hey, D-Do-Donnie," Mikey said, eyes open and coughing up blood.

 _Must, be a broken rib or a punctured lung._

"Stay with us little brother."

"P-promise me," Mikey said, eyes slowly closing.

"Mikey, buddy stay with me." He ducks his head, as Leatherhead crashes into the wall behind him, leatherhead growls at him, but Leo pulls him away from the two.

"Mikey, you need to stay awake okay. Remember, you were going to ask me something?" Donnie said, he tried to keep hide his panic, but it was no good.

"D-Don't hurt L-Le-leatherhead, he means no h-harm."

 _Leatherhead?_

"Promise m-me."

Donnie felt, as if his heart went to the pit of his stomach, Mikey eyes closed, he checks for a pulse he couldn't find it.

He refused to believe it.

But it was happing.

Maybe it was just weak?

He checks again, he leans ear to Mikey chest, he sighs he could feel the pulse, but Mikey breathing was off.

"Guys, we need to go now!" Donnie yells looking up.

His brother turn to him and nod, he sighs seeing the alligator out cold, he promised Mikey, but his brother had to come first at the moment.

* * *

Master Splinter had raised an eye brow, as he walks into the living room seeing an unconscious alligator tie up in chains. He walks into Donatello lab, as he walks closer to the door he can hear his oldest sons asking questions, he can hear there panic and worried voices along with anger coming from Raphael.

"Well he, be okay, Donnie?" Leo asked, as he looks down at Mikey still body.

"I don't know Leo. He almost didn't make it the last time, when he was like this. We might have to face reality-"

"Don't ya say it," both turned to Raph who was sitting beside Mikey.

"He went through hell and back twice. If he can make it through that, then he can make it through another stupide coma."

"Raph," Donnie said sadly.

"What is going on?" All three turns to Master Splinter who standing in the door way.

"Would someone care to explain to me, why there is a giant alligator chained up in our living room?"

"Sensei you see –"

"My son."

Leo was cut off once Master Splinter notice the youngest, lying on the medical bed. IV planted in his hand once again, oxygen mask and bandage on his arms and around his waist.

Why must his son go through, so much pain?

"Michelangelo."

The boys took a couple of steps back, allowing there sensei to walk forward. The old rat placed a hand over Mikey forehead, he hater seeing his son like this and he wished to never see any of his sons like in pain. But, he knew that was the way of the ninja. To fight when needed to and one day, not to be able to fight at all, he sighs.

"I love you my son. But, I wish to not to see you in so much pain when you come home."

* * *

Leatherhead growled, as he wakes up, he tries to move, but it was no good. He wonder where he was and he wonders where his friend was, he knew it wasn't anywhere near the Kraang, they don't keep you in chains. Always in cells and if you step out of line you were often zapped of shot at by their laser guns.

"I see that you are awake," Splinter said, standing in front of the alligator.

"May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Leatherhead, who are you and where is the young turtle?"

"Yes my son Michelangelo. I was told by, my second youngest Donatello that I have you to thank for looking after him. He was aware to keep you safe, as Michelangelo wish, and for that we will."

"Safe? In chains," Leatherhead said. "So, far you are just as bad as the Kraang."

"Indeed, it is for our safety. We are unsure of where you stand in this family we will let you go when the time is right. My sons had told me that you attack then, but it was only fair to do so, since they had made the movement first. Do not worry though Michelangelo is fine for now, but we are unsure if he will wake up from his coma. Time will tell, just like it, will with you."

Leatherhead turns away resting his head onto the ground, he sighs in refile despite the lack of trust, he was sure that this was the family Michelangelo had told him about.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This is the second last chapter, who knows I might feel up to writing again later on today and the last chapter might, come out today or tomorrow. I'm already in the makes of typing up a new story, but it won't come out until a couple of days from now. As always you, awesome people you know the drill, make sure to review and leave your thoughts and until next time.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm taking this back to it home root, that's right back to Mikey point of view. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

It had been a week since Mikey was found, a week since Mikey had been in a coma his brothers took turns in watching, wishing for him to wake up again. Leatherhead had been set free he, comes in every now and again to watch over his friend.

 **Mikey**

 _I'm alone, I don't like being alone, I hear voices and I see colours, but that's all everything around me is just darkness. I don't know where I am, I don't know what happened I'm just scared._

"My son, there is nothing to be afraid of."

 _I hear the voice again, no he isn't the voice anymore, he's my father and were family. But, how come I can hear, but I can't see him. Where am I? I want to go home, but I don't know the way._

"My son, all I ask is for you to follow my voice. Follow the voices and they will lead you the way."

 _Don't leave me, don't go, I don't want to be alone, I'm scared sensei. Please stay please, don't leave me to the darkness._

 _No, he won't leave me, he can't, but he did._

"Young one."

 _Leatherhead it's you, where are you? Are you okay? Did we make it out?_

"You are safe my friend, but you must open up your eyes. I see now, that you belong here, they are your family. They care about you and they miss you, all they ask is for you to open your eyes. I know it's difficult, but you must try, you must come home now, my friend."

 _Home…_

 _Donnie told me that home, can be anywhere, that home is where the heart is. Home is where the family is and family are those who stay with you until the very end._

 _Does this mean I'm in a coma again?_

 _Just what I need, how do I wake up?_

 _Donnie, Dee, dude can you help me, please. You help me last time; can you help me again, please?_

"Mikey, hey buddy."

 _Leo._

"It's hard to believe that you're in a coma again."

 _Yeah, life hates me._

"We really miss you Mikey, Donnie hasn't been the same since you left. Raph won't talk about what happen the night you were taken by the Kraang."

 _Why hadn't Raphie told you?_

 _Then again I guess he thinks he doesn't need to tell you, after all I'm sure you already know._

"I just wish you wake up buddy. Who knows, I might be able to teach you something. Would you like that Mikey?"

 _Dude, do you really want to teach me? Wouldn't I'll just be a damage to the family, if I become powerful._

 _Wouldn't it be safer, If I stay useless?_

"Please Mikey, wake up. We love you little bro?"

 _Leo…_

 _Don't go Leo don't leave, please come back. I'm… I'm scared._

"Hey Mikey, it's me Donnie."

 _Donnie, Dee, you've got to help me, wake up. You helped me last time, I don't know what I did last time, I'm stuck Donnie, I'm stuck in my own mind and its dark._

 _I want to go home._

"I miss you Mikey, we looked everywhere for you, but we couldn't find you. Can you feel that little brother?"

 _No…_

"I'm holding onto your hand, remember last time. I was holding your hand and you woke up. Can you do that again?"

 _I can't feel it, I'm sorry Dee._

"We've got a new person for you to meet Mikey. She, comes here every day, her name April."

 _I can't feel your hand…_

"I actually like her, you know."

 _I can't feel your hand, I'm stuck here._

"Although I can't talk to her, then again I haven't really, tried since you went missing."

 _I can't feel your hand, I'm scared Dee._

"Other than that, not much has changed. We've spend more time apart from each other, we've gone back to our old way's, now."

 _I'm sorry Dee, I want to go home, I want to go home. I miss you, I miss everyone. Please take me back, please._

 _Dee?_

 _Donnie?_

 _No, no, no, no. Don't go, don't leave don't, go away._

 _Please, please take me home. Please take me back._

"Mikey."

 _Raph, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should have stayed with the Kraang, should have stay should, have stayed._

"Mikey, I just want to say-"

 _No, no, no, no. Don't go, don't leave me, please I'm scared, Raphie, I'm scare. I know you don't like me calling you that, but I'm scared._

"Sorry."

 _Sorry, what for. Raph, what's going on?_

 _I should be saying that, not you._

"Don't expect me to say that again, got it Mikey?"

 _His voice, it seems different, it's soft, Raph voice is never soft, but it is._

"You're not a damage to the family."

 _Yes I am. I should stay, stay with the Kraang. Stay in hell, it's where I belong._

"I was wrong about you."

 _No, you were right._

"I was wrong about you, about you being not our brother."

 _I'm not, though._

"I haven't told then about the night you were taken. I didn't know how to break it to them. They were all falling apart Mikey, you kept us together and you were only awake for a couple of weeks."

 _I'm not what this family needs Raph, its better if I go._

"Wake up, will ya Mikey."

 _I will, and then I will go back to the Kraang._

"You deserve to be in this family. You are my little bro, you're my little brother and I wish you wake up."

 _What's that?_

 _I can feel something, its water._

"You can't do this to us Mikey."

 _Tears …_

 _You're crying, but you don't cry._

 _Do you Raphie?_

"You can't go through hell and go back."

 _Tears … I can feel it, tears are falling down on my forehead._

"You've walk through hell twice and now you're in a coma again. You can't do that to us and not wake up!"

 _Raphie crying, Raphie doesn't cry. He's upset because I won't wake up I've got to wake up._

 _Got to find out a way._

* * *

Raphael sat there beside Mikey; he had made a fool of himself. He doesn't cry, he wipes his tears, but they just keep coming, he hopes his brothers don't walk in on him. They can't see him like this they would never let it go.

Why was he crying, so much?

Why now?

Why not before?

"Raphie."

Great now he was hearing Mikey's voice in his head, calling him that stupide nickname.

"Don't be sad, please."

Raph sadness, disappeared and replace by anger, how could he not be sad?

"Don't worry Raphie, I'll go back, I will go back to the Kraang, soon.

"Don't ya, dare. Don't ya dare go back, ya here me? Don't go to hell again! What will it take for you get it through that thick skull, that we need, ya!"

Raphael blinks, he had thought he was just hearing Mikey's voice in his mind, but he wasn't. His little brother was staring back him, fear in his eyes, questions started to flood the red mask turtle mind.

When did he wake up?

How long has he been up?

"But," Mikey said. "Don't you hate me?"

Raphael takes his brother into a hug, Mikey stares at the wall behind Raph confusion by the older turtle, he notice that the others were standing in the door way.

"Don't think that," Raph said. "I was wrong and they were right, you are a part of this family. You are my little brother and nothing can change that."

Mikey slowly gives Raph back the hug, Leo and Donnie walk down towards the two. Donnie takes Mikey into a hug as will and Leo takes all three of them into his arms, Master Splinter smiles and walks down, holding all his sons into one big hug.

"Home?" Mikey said.

"Yes my son, you are home."

"Love you all," Mikey said.

"Love you Otōto."

"Love you, my sons."

* * *

 **Whoa, look everyone. My first finished chapter story.**

 **So what do you people think? Did, ya like the ending or do you think it could have had more work done on it?**

 **Remember reviews are always welcome and before I go out with a bang. I just want to say, thank you to everyone who's been reading this since day one and on woods, thank you to all the people who have review and came back to review, thank you for everyone who's been adding this to fav. Adding this to follow and thank you to those who have put me on author alert along with fav again. I hoped you enjoy reading this, just as much as I enjoy writing this, I will return with another new story sometime this week. So as always and forever I just want to end this with a big …**

 **SEE YA! (Waves good by)**


End file.
